Right Here Waiting
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: I will wait until you return to me, right where I want you to be. Right where you belong. I have never given up hope and I would smile, for I know you will return to me.


Disclaimer: The day I owned Inuyasha was the day the sky is purple. ;) 

A/N. I dunno how all of these fics pop into my mind. O.o But I guess I had an inspiration by listening to **Right Here Waiting**. Ehehe. :D **Right Here Waiting** belongs to **Richard Marx**. :DD This is from Kikyo's POV. x) R&R:DDD

* * *

I never stopped waiting for you... 

It is all an endless cycle, watching the bright sun rise to stretch its radiant rays and cast dazzling light over the earth. I would gaze upon the beautiful sunset, which painted the azure sky with streaks of pink and yellow lights. My skin would be dipped in iridescence, and the murky light of the afternoon sky would delicately paint me with a beautiful, ivory color. The embers of the afternoon light would slowly fade, leaving the sky a hazy blue-gray. The sun would sink lower and lower into the horizon, and the sky itself would wait for darkness to engulf us all, but everywhere in darkness, there is always a light. I know that the glow from the twinkling stars and the silvery moonlight from the bright moon would light the way through the darkness.

_Oceans apart day after day _

_And I slowly go insane _

_I hear your voice on the line _

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

I would always wait under that very cherry blossom tree._Our_ cherry blossom tree.

I love everything of the day. The sunrise. The promise of a new day. The beauty of the new day. The wonders of what the new day has in store for us.

The sunset. The beautiful scene of the sun sinking into the horizon brings back wonderful memories of when I could call myself a living human. Although I know I can never go back and experience that same happiness with that very man, I still cherish my memories - the colorful sky, the calm water, the boat, the heart-warming words, the embrace, the kiss, the promise.

The night. I especially love the night, for it reminds me of you. Actually, everything of the day reminds me of you. Your eyes, as golden as the setting sun, filled with warmth that would never die. Perhaps the warmth would fade at times, like the setting sun, but the tender warmth in your eyes would always return.

_If I see you next to never _

_How can we say forever_

Your long, silky hair resembles the color of the moon. You bear a blue crescent moon on your forehead, and red-violet streaks mark your cheeks, as well as your arms, and those streaks would remind me of the colorful streaks that decorated the azure sky during sunset.

Your heart may seem cold and dark, but there is always a light. When you are ice, I can melt you with the fiery warmth of the fire within my spirit. When you are dark, I can light the way for you through the thick darkness.

The night seems threatening and dangerous, yet there are stars that twinkle with a heavenly shimmer, while a silver moon hovers overhead, lighting the earth with its illuminating glow. You seem like the night, yet there is still light within you.

Day by day, I wait. Month by month, I wait.

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Nature was blessed with the gentle breeze of spring. Flowers and grass would grow. Children would frolic and play, laughing and smiling. The cherry blossoms bloomed beautifully, yet there was always a pink bud that was late. I would smile, for I knew that when the bud finally grew, it'd be the most beautiful cherry blossom of all.

Summer would come. The leaves of trees would be healthy and lush green, while their trunks would remain strong and tough. Fresh water would be collected into waterfalls, streams, and rivers as they ran down silent mountains. I would smile, for the good cheer of this season reminded me especially of a certain, young girl.

Autumn would change the current of the wind. The green leaves of trees would slowly turn yellow, brown, and red. The sun rests a lot more often, and clouds often cover it from view, allowing no sunlight to be casted over the earth. The winds grow slightly chilly, for the next season to come has no intention of bringing light and warmth. The sky would be blessed with bright pink and rich red streaks during sunset. I would smile, for I would remember the happiest day of my life that sunset, and the red cloak of a certain man, the very cloak I had buried my face in when that very man held me in his arms.

A thick, pure white blanket of snow spreads about over the earth, for the chill of the winter would arrive. Animals and humans alike would be withdrawn from the world, and they'd wait for warmth to settle upon them when the winter died. Flowers would wilt and wither, grass would die, and leaves would grow crispy, leaving the cold breeze of the winter to sweep their corpses away. I would smile, for the misunderstood, cold winter would remind me of you.

Day by day, I wait. Month by month, I wait. Season by season, I wait. Year by year, I wait.

I would wonder why you left me. What drove you away? An ambition? A dream? A mission? Or perhaps...

...Me?

_I took for granted, all the times  
_

_That I though would last somehow  
_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
_

_But I can't get near you now_

Perhaps you do not love me anymore...

Perhaps you are tired of me...

Perhaps...perhaps you hate me?

I would shake my head to clear those doubtful thoughts. I know that you are one to never go back on your word.

But I still feel scared.

What if you do not love me anymore?

What if you do hate me?

What if you never return?

What if...?

_Oh, can't you see it baby _

_You've got me goin' crazy_

I would struggle to give a smile. The reason would have no value to me if you returned. You are all that matters.

You parted with me, with no explanation, no words of love, no embrace. You only promised to return. That was all.

And I vowed to myself that I would wait. I would wait forever for you, and waiting would be worth the long eternity if you returned.

I, like yourself, am also one to never go back on my word.

And I wait. And I wait. And I wait...

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Am I a fool for waiting for you?

Perhaps you left me because you do not love me anymore?

Am I a fool for believing that you will keep your promise?

But you always keep your promises, do you not? You will return, will you not?

Am I a fool for loving you?

How can you explain your love for a certain someone? You may have acted cold towards me many times, but...I don't know why. I just loved you. I was never good at words. It is difficult for me to put my feelings into words. Who has your grace? Your voice? Your unyielding will? Your enigmatic personality? Your rare smile? Your misunderstood heart?

I know in my heart that you will return.

I will wait for you.

I will never die, nor will my love for you die.

I will wait.

The wait may be forever, and my heart may be saddened, perhaps even shattered into pieces.

Yet, in the end, if you come back to me, the long, painful wait would be worth it, and my broken heart would be mended.

_I wonder how we can survive _

_This romance _

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

I have mixed feelings. So many feelings rage within me as I wait that I do not know what I feel.

I feel sad and scared. What if you do not return to me? What if you hate me? What if my painful wait is not worth it?

I feel frusterated. Waiting for you...Why is it so long? Why is it...why is it so painful? It hurts so much, without you by my side. It hurts so much, struggling through the days, months, seasons, _years _without you. It hurts so much, wondering if you will ever come back to me.

I feel lost and lonely. You were the only one who could fill up the void within my heart. No one else cared about me anymore...Well, except maybe for that certain, young girl I love. But you..._you _guided me. You helped me realize that happiness and love could be found in the world, besides the bitter darkness of sorrow and loneliness. I was a dead corpse facing a lifetime of despair, longing for what I could never have. But after I met you, I was finally myself. I was me. I would no longer yearn for what I could never have, yet instead, I would struggle and fight to obtain those wishes. I could make my own decisions. I could decide how I would struggle, how I would live, who I would love.

You are what makes up the other half of my heart. You are what makes up the other half of my spirit. Without you, I am forever wandering lost within darkness, wallowing and drowning within my sorrow and despair.

I feel happy. I do not know why I feel happy...Perhaps I feel happy that I was able to meet you and love you. Perhaps...I feel happy because I know that you will come back to me.

_Oh, can't you see it baby _

_You've got me goin' crazy_

I would cry. No...not exactly. I would never shed tears, yet even though my exterior seems emotionless and blank, my heart is broken up and the tears I cry fall within me, not out from my eyes. It's a strange thing, crying inwardly, yet it happens almost everyday as I wait for you. I just hope that my tears and my painful wait will not be in vain.

If you return...

No, _when _you return, I will let my feelings come forth. I will cry, really cry. I will shed tears, and I know that you'll wipe away my tears with that gentle, loving caress.

Words of despair, sadness, frusteration, and love would rage within me, as if waging a war against one another. I know that when you return, you will listen to me...and you will comfort me.

I would scream to myself. No...not exactly. It is not exactly a scream, but a...well, I can not actually explain it. It happens often when I cry to myself, so perhaps it's more of yelling questions at myself that I can not answer. _Will you return? Why did I let you leave? Do you hate me? Will you return...?_

But I know that when you return, you will fight away the things that hurt me and make me cry. When you return, you will stay by my side and help me struggle and prevail against the suffocating darkness.

I will wait. And wait. And wait. And wait...

I will wait until you return to me, right where I want you to be.

Right where you belong.

I have never given up hope and I would smile, for I know you will return to me.

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you

* * *

_

A/N. Kind of short...;-; Most of my works are short. -sighs- Oh well. The thought of Kikyo waiting for him makes me sad...;-; Kikyo is not entirely sad, so that's a good thing :D R&R! Tee-hee:D


End file.
